In the dark
by Ibazzi
Summary: Una historia desde un punto diferente. Sky forma una manada de una sola persona. Ella misma. Sufre sola sus primeras transformaciones y esta perdida, aterrorizada. Hasta que conoce a Jacob, quien le enseña el lado bueno de esta nueva vida. / "Y entonces me encuentro con mis ojos en el reflejo del agua, oscuros y relucientes, como obsidianas. Los ojos de un predador"


PRIMER ACTO. PROLOGO.

Su lengua recorre mi torso desnudo, desde el ombligo hasta el corazón, como una babosa dejando su rastro, repugnante y viscoso, marcándome como si fuera acido. _Qué asco, que asco, que asco._ Detente. Batallo para apartar su figura de mi cuerpo, pero es fuerte y me reduce, me intimida. Me encuentro con sus orbes oscuros y relucientes, como obsidianas. Los ojos de un predador. Y yo soy su presa. Me estremezco con violencia cuando sus manos me aprietan las caderas, y pongo todo mi esfuerzo en apartar mi mirada de la suya, pero estoy atrapada. Enjaulada. Dios me odia. Tuve que ser muy mala en algún momento de mi vida y este es mi castigo, mi penitencia. Pero ya no lo recuerdo. Tengo la mente tan embotada que ya no recuerdo nada. Quiero dejar de sentir. Me siento deforme, asquerosa. No quiero respirar, porque me duele, hay fuego en mis pulmones y lava en mis venas. Quiero morir. Le chillo al cielo que me libere, que me deje ser aire. Mátame. Mátame. Sus manos están en mi espalda, sus uñas desgarrando la piel, recordándome su presencia. _Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, bendice... _Un aleteo detiene mi suplica. Viene desde lo más profundo de mi pecho y va ascendido, descontrolado. Es lo único que oigo, furioso y a todo volumen. Como un pájaro atrapado en la jaula de mi cuerpo, luchando por salir desde dentro. _¿Es mi alma clamando libertad? ¿Gritando por venganza? _Un nuevo pensamiento aparecio en mi mente. No quiero ser Caperucita Roja, quiero ser el Lobo. Quiero matarlo, quiero devorarlo. Una risa histérica asciende por mi garganta y los movimientos paran. Atrapo su mirada perturbada con la mía, empañada y rota. _¿Qué pasa? _Me mira como si fuera una abominación, un pecado. _¡A la hoguera con ella! _Otra risa histerica burbujea sin control.

Y entonces el guion cambia. Nuestras perspectivas de la escena son diferentes ahora. Se vuelve limpio, nítido. Es tan simple que no me había dando cuenta. Solo hazlo. Mátalo. Mi piel sigue ardiendo, incluso más que antes. Soy un volcán en erupción, los músculos de mi cuerpo temblando con anticipación. Y duele. ¿Pero qué importa? Cierro los ojos un poco después de ver a mi captor echar a correr. Huyendo. De mi. Y cuando los abro ya no soy yo misma. Soy un ser diferente, una fiera sedienta de sangre. Con pelo y garras, con sentidos agudizados. Y da miedo, estoy aterrada. Pero las ganas de venganza me incitan a moverme y corro tras él. Tantas sensaciones me adormecen. Y todo se vuelve borroso y oigo un grito desgarrador a lo lejos, pero ya no aguanto más y me pierdo en la oscuridad, que me envuelve. Y yo la recibo con los brazos abiertos.

Me despierto aturdida, cegada por brillante luz anaranjada del amanecer. Han pasado minutos, horas, dias, tal vez meses. Pero que importa. Huele a hierba y a fresco. Y a algo horrible y retorcido. Mi boca sabe amarga, pastosa. A sangre. A eso huele. Y estoy tan pegajosa. Y desnuda. Sola. Ni un solo pájaro cantando. Suelto un grito ahogado cuando miro mis manos, mi piel, sucia y teñida de escarlata. Y no puedo evitar contener las lagrimas calientes que recorren mis mejillas sucias, dejando caminos brillantes como riachuelos. _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he pasado? _Mis ojos encuentran pedazos de carne, muñones de piel desgarrada y hecha trizas. Obras abstractas de un artista retorcido. Me pongo sobre mis pies, temblorosa y camino tambaleándome. Quiero alejarme, quiero alejarme. ¡Aléjate! Yo no he sido. Veo cientos de ojos imaginarios, que me acusan y me señalan. _¡Fue ella! ¡Fue ella! ¡Monstruo! _No recuerdo nada con claridad. Pero me lo merezco. Merezco llevar la carga de la culpa por esto. Y podrían haber sucedido tantas cosas. ¿Donde están los restos? ¿D-Donde están?

Llego hasta un pequeño lago. Quiero limpiarme, quiero frotar mi piel con legía. Quiero borrar el recuerdo de esta noche. Pero sé que es imposible. Porque he renacido. Cubierta de sangre y desnuda. Llorando. Tal y como mi difunta madre me dio a luz. Me la imagino ahora, lamentándose de haber traído a semejante ser al mundo, arrepintiéndose de haberme amado alguna vez. Y entonces me encuentro con mis ojos en el reflejo del agua, oscuros y relucientes, como obsidianas. Los ojos de un predador.


End file.
